Faithful
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Sequel to "To Her Door": Addison deals with Noah and his flirtatious ways after Kevin is released from hospital.


**A/N: Okay, here's the sequel, as promised. It's short, but I felt like it needed to be written. Plus I wanted to give Noah a piece of my mind... In Addison's POV. And I had to give Violet the happy ending with Pete.. And everybody else their happy ending too. Okay, it isn't really short, but I thought it was going to be.. **

**Hope you like it, please leave a review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Faithful- A Private Practice FanFic**

Kevin admired his girlfriend as the sun rose over LA. The sun reflected off of her auburn hair. _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping_, Kevin thought with a smile. She was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair fell over her face and She had an on absent-minded smile. He brushed away some of her gorgeous locks and kissed he on the forehead, causing her to emit a soft, sleepy moan.

These were the moments Kevin Nelson lived for. Until, of course, the alarm clock decided to make it's presence known, jolting Addison and Kevin into reality.

* * *

Kevin watched Addison get ready for work. She slipped on a Mark Jacobs dress of a stunning cobalt blue and stepped into some black Prada pumps. He hair was still wrapped in a towel, twisted on top of her head.

After applying some lip stick, Addison turned around to flash a smile at Kevin.

Kevin used his chance wisely, "Am I allowed out of bed today?" He asked with a grin.

"No," Addison told him.

Kevin groaned, "Come on, Addie, you're killing me here!" He complained.

""I will bring you your lunch and you have your laptop and DVD collection," Addison reminded him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's driving me insane!" Kevin whined

"Do you really want to go over this again?" Addison asked him, rolling her eyes as she got up and shoved her Blackberry into her handbag.

"No," Kevin mumbled, finally admitting she was right.

"Thank you," she said, bending down to give him a kiss, "I'll be round later," She reminded him before she left.

Kevin sighed and started up his laptop. _Another boring day_, he thought.

* * *

Addison walked into the practice a little while later that morning, making a bee-line for the caffeine.

"Hey, Addie, how's Kevin?" Cooper asked, walking in and opening the fridge.

"Good, getting bored on bed-rest, how's Violet coping with Peanut?" Addison asked.

"Okay, his name is Lucas, not Peanut and Violet is okay, Pete is being a big help. She's still obviously very traumatized after the whole thing with Katie but she's trying not to show it," Cooper answered before taking a swig of chocolate milk.

"We are _fine_," Violet sing-songed, walking slowly into the kitchen with a little blue bundle hitched on her shoulder.

Addison gasped, "Is this the little man?" she said, putting on her baby voice.

"Yes, This is Lucas Cooper Turner-Wilder," Violet replied proudly, showing Addison her son.

"Yes, my godson," Cooper bragged.

"Give over, Coop, what else did you expect?" Violet said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, Ad- OhMyGod, Is this Peanut?!" Naomi exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Lucas," Violet and Addison corrected in unison.

"So I take it you've decided to stay?" Violet asked as Naomi admired the baby.

"Yeah, couldn't bear to leave you guys," Naomi replied as Sam entered.

"Morning," Sam mumbled, waltzing in with a whistle and giving Naomi a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone turned to look. The staff of the practice had been so caught up in their own business; Addison with the Kevin scenario, Violet, Cooper and Pete obviously getting things sorted with Lucas and Katie, Sam and Naomi spent most of their weekend in the bedroom while Dell was obviously dealing with Heather and Betsy. Nobody knew what was happening with everyone else accept those that had been together over the weekend.

"And that," Naomi added, nodding towards Sam, smiling.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Everybody has been off getting their happy endings. Who's been running the practice?" Violet asked.

"That would be me," a southern accent came from the doorway where Charlotte was leaning up against the door frame.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Don't look so shocked, I do have some compassion," She said with a laugh as she moved over to where Cooper was standing.

Everybody still looked completely gobsmacked, even Cooper.

"Aww, come on, am I really that bad?" Charlotte asked.

"What's up with you Charlotte? Why are you so happy?" Cooper asked.

"Well, the board at St. Ambrose fired their new chief, so they re-recruited me," she told everyone.

"That's great, Char," Cooper told her, putting an arm around her.

The rest of the gang still looked shocked-- Charlotte was actually smiling!

"Is there any peanut butter cups here? I never liked them before but right now I really want some," Charlotte asked.

"Uhm, yeah, there might be some left in that cupboard from when I was pregnant with Peanut, hence his nickname," Violet said with a laugh, pointing to a cupboard and raising her eyebrows at Cooper as Charlotte turned around to open the cupboard.

"Thanks," Charlotte said, taking the packet. She kissed Cooper on the cheek, "I have a meeting with the board, but I'll be back later," she told him before giving everyone a wave and leaving.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Naomi asked.

"Was she _smiling_? Charlotte King, smiling. I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Sam added.

The whole room burst into fits of laughter, even Cooper.

* * *

After a few patients at the practice, Addison got a page from St. Ambrose;

911-3965

HOSPITAL

_3965_.. Rang a bell, holy shit! Morgan! Addison picked up her Blackberry and dialed Morgan's number, which she had gotten when she found out Morgan's case was high-risk. Morgan answered after the first ring.

"Addison?!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Morgan? What happened, are you okay?" Addison asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"The baby..." Morgan replied, letting out a scream, obviously in pain, "Wants to be born!" She yelled.

"Okay, Morgan, don't worry, I'll be there in ten minutes," Addison assured her patient.

On her way out, Addison stopped at the reception desk where Dell was coloring in with Betsy.

"Dell, call doctor Barnes. Noah Barnes. Tell him Morgan needs him right now!" Addison demanded.

* * *

Addison arrived at the hospital as promised, ten minutes later to find Noah already sitting by his wife's side.

"Morgan, okay, lets see what we have here," Addison said after changing into her scrubs.

"I'll be back in a minute," Noah told them before exiting the room.

"Men," Morgan stated, shaking her head, causing Addison to giggle.

"Okay Morgan, you're 100% effaced and 8 centimeters dilated, smooth sailing, that's good," Addison announced assertively.

"Smooth sailing? SMOOTH SAILING?! YOU CALL THIS SMOOTH SAILING WHEN A KID THE SIZE OF A TEN POUND BOWLING BALL IS SLOWLY PUSHING IT'S WAY OUT OF ME?! YEAH, SMOOTH FREAKING SAILING!" Morgan all but announced to the entire hospital.

Although Addison was Morgans doctor and she knew she was supposed to be being professional, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Say it a bit louder babe, I think there are a few people in the morgue that didn't hear you," Noah announced as he entered the room.

Addison's laughter was cut short and she looked down at the floor. She always felt guilty whenever she was with Morgan and Noah together. Well, duh, of course she would, she almost committed adultery with her pregnant patient's husband. She would be worried if she didn't feel guilty. But she had Kevin now. The thought of him brought a smile to her face. He loved her, she loved him. Nothing was going to change that, especially not Noah and his flirtatious ways.

Noah's voice broke her day dreams, "Doctor Montgomery, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Noah asked in his 'caring husband' voice. Addison nodded and stepped outside.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Noah asked as soon as the coast was clear.

"No, Noah. Don't ever tell her. Just be happy that this thing between us stopped before it got too far," Addison answered cooly.

"Stopped? What do you mean?" Noah replied, confused.

"I realized last night that I can do so much better than you. I have a fabulous man who loves me and I wouldn't give that up for the world," Addison answered, smiling once again at the thought of Kevin.

"What, in the space of under 24 hours, this thing between you and I is finished?!" Noah exclaimed, his voice raising slightly but not enough for his wife to get suspicious.

"Yes Noah. This thing with us was never a thing to begin with. You have a wife and in just over an hour, you will have a baby. Be thankful for that and leave me alone," Addison replied coldly before taking Morgan's chart back to the Nurses' Station and heading to the locker room to change so she could see Kevin.

* * *

Addison checked Morgan one more time after she had changed. Everything was progressing nicely, though Addison didn't want to breathe a word in case it sent Morgan into another outburst.

After leaving the hospital, Addison stopped by Kevin's favorite sandwich place and got him his lunch.

She arrived at the house a little while later to the sound of the shower running.

"Kev? Kevin are you okay in there?" She called from outside the door.

"Yeah," Kevin yelled back as the shower got turned off.

"Hurry up, I bought you lunch and you'd better have a good reason as to why you're out of bed!" Addison replied, suddenly reminding herself of a strict mother.

Kevin laughed and pulled on some track pants and a sweatshirt before going to find Addison.

She was downstairs getting lunch, so he tip-toed into the kitchen, walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Addison let out a high-pitched scream before turning around and glaring at Kevin. "You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed," Kevin said smartly.

"Here's your lunch," Addison said, handing him a wrapped package.

"What are you doing out of bed and more importantly, downstairs?" Addison questioned sternly.

"Sam came by and checked how I was doing, said everything was going nicely and I was allowed out of bed," Kevin rebutted.

"Okay then," Addison said with a shrug. Just as long as Kevin was okay, she didn't mind.

"Are you okay?" Kevin queried, noticing she didn't look like herself.

"Yeah," Addison replied.

"No, you're not okay, tell me what's on your mind," Kevin said thoughtfully.

Addison sighed. She hated that he could break her so easily.

"Noah," She said with another sigh.

"What did Noah do now?" Kevin asked, understanding.

Addison had told Kevin all about Noah just after they got back together. Kevin trusted her not to do anything stupid because he knew she loved him, but he hated to see Addie so frustrated with this Noah bloke.

Addison explained what happened at the hospital with Morgan and how she gave him a piece of her mind.

"Well, why don't I come to the hospital some time to see you, kind of... mark my territory so this idiot gets the message?" Kevin suggested.

Addison laughed with a nod.

"Okay then," Kevin confirmed before returning to his lunch.

10 minutes later, Addison left after another page from the hospital, mumbling something about Morgan before giving Kevin a quick kiss and leaving.

* * *

"Okay Morgan, one more big push!" Addison exclaimed.

Morgan did as she was told, releasing a.. well, obviously a very loud scream.

"It's a girl," Addison cried a few minutes later, "Noah, would you like to cut the cord?" She mumbled.

Noah came over and did so, his hand brushing Addison's as he took the scissors from her. Addison felt nothing, whereas Noah looked at her longingly.

Addison took the little baby girl and checked her over before wrapping her in a blanket and handing her to her mother.

"Do we have a name?" Addison asked, holding up a piece of paper on which she was supposed to write the baby's name on.

"Um... Samantha Addison Barnes," Morgan answered. Noah nodded, not taking his eyes off of the little bundle.

Addison smiled at the use of her name and write it down, placing the card on the bassinet and walking out, giving the family a moment alone.

Addison filled in notes from the delivery into Morgan's chart and was almost done when someone appeared next to her. That someone she didn't want to see. She glanced up at him before finishing off her paperwork.

"What do you want Noah?" she sighed.

"You," He breathed.

"Too freaking bad," she replied. He was about to say more before another voice cut him off.

"Addie?" It questioned.

Addison's head whipped around and a smile spread over her face when she saw that Kevin was standing just a few feet away from her.

She bounced over to him before jumping in his arms, wrapping her legs around him and locking his lips into a deep and passionate kiss. _That should show Noah who's boss_, Addison thought.

Noah saw the scene unfold before him. Knowing that there was no chance he could ever get Addison, he admitted defeat and went to join his family.

And so I finish this story with a cliched ending by saying that everyone lived happily ever after. Addison and Kevin were heading for sunny climes as were Naomi and Sam and Charlotte and Cooper. Pete and Violet were adjusting to life as a family with baby Lucas and Dell had his daughter safe with her mother back in rehab. Happily ever after for sure.

**THE END**

**A/N: There you go, please tell me what you think. Please Review!**


End file.
